sin pasado ni futuro
by himawarix3
Summary: Los muchachos estan en el futuro (2105) en uno de sus paseos por central park aparece una chica aparentemente normal luchando contra unos adversarios de nuestros heroes. Dos de ellos, empiezan a sentir cosas por esta femina, la cual esconde varias sorpresas. ¿Estaran ellos preparados para enfrentarse entre ellos por una chica?
1. Cap 1: conociendonos

**Hola, tal vez deberia explicar un par de cositas... desapareci por cuatro años por muchisimas razones y no puedo volver a entrar con mi usuario de antes... asi que todo volvio a empezar. paciencia y consideracion estoy tratando de vorlver a entender este mundo loco del fanficc... sin mas preambulo, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

Todo habia empezado como un dia normal en el pent-house de Cody, cuando los muchachos deciden salir a pasear por "central park".

Caminando por alli descubren a una muchacha que estaba luchando contra !¿LAS TORTUGAS OSCURAS?!...

La chica no aparentaba mas de 18 años, tenia chaleco con capucha negro, short negros, zapatillas rojas al igual que la musculosa.

Leo oscuro (obviamente mas alto)la sostiene del pie, boca abajo y la lanza contra los arboles. ella se recupera, con su sable en mano y se abalanza contra Rafa Oscuro. este la esquiva, pero la chica logra darle cuando està de espaldas. en eso llegan las tortugas y se disponen a ayudarla. Pero al verlas llegar, sus contrincantes huyen

Leo:¿estas bien?- le ofrece la mano para levantarla y ella acepta.

Chica:- si, no soy TAN debil (hace sonrisa ironica)

Rafa:- yo diria que te dieron una gran paliza- señalando las heridas y magullones de la chica.

Chica: no mas de la que podria darte a ti- acaercandose a el como para tocarlo con su indice (otra sonrisa ironica)

Rafa: ¿me estas retando, pequeña? (mirandola fijamente a los ojos)

Chica: ¿a quien llamas pequeña? reptil amorfo (se podrian ver chispazos en el aire)

Donnie: basta, no peleen (se mete en el medio y los separa)

Mikey se acerca a la muchacha para darle la vaina del sable que habia encontrado

M: esto es tuyo? (le entrega la vaina)

La chica la agarra y se dispone a irse cuando Rafael la agarra del brazo bruscamente

R: no te podes ir asi como si nada, ¿hace cuando conoces a esas tortugas?¿que buscaban ellos de ti?¿tu los provocaste o ellos vinieron solos?¿a quien crees que llamas reptil amorfo?

L:lo que mi hermano trata de decir es (separando a su hermano de ella)¿si podemos ayudarte en algo contra esos tipos?

M:mejor preguntemosle el nombre! (casi gritando)

D: ¿no creen que la estamos asustando?(señalandola)

Esta solo atino a hacer gestos con las manos para que se callaran, ellos lo hicieron, tomo aire y comenzo.

Niña: no, tranquilo no me asustan (señalando a donnie), me llamo Nerea (señalando a mikey), no, no creo que sea necesario(señalando a Leo) hace 5 minutos, no lo se, ellos vinieron... ah y !a ti! (señalando y acercandose a Rafa)

En eso suenan las bocinas de la patrulla de policias, lo cual provoca que ella salga corriendo, dejando a los muchachos solos con el oficial robot a cargo


	2. Cap 2: ¿Que pasho?

Nuestros héroes- tortugas habían sido escoltados por la policía hasta el edificio de Cody. Y se bajaron de la nave de mala gana ya que no querían ir a un evento que tenían que ir con el niño millonario para no dejarlo solo.

Rafa: explíquenme de nuevo ¿Por qué tenemos que ir así vestidos? (colocándose la corbata del traje frunciendo profundamente el ceño).

Leo: porque somos lo más cercano que tiene Cody de una familia… (Sentándose en el sillón)

Donnie: y una familia se apoya en todo momento…. (Ya ubicado en el sillón)

Mike: además de que vamos a conocer gente nueva, y ellos nos conocerán a nosotros (acomodándose el cabello que no tenía, y se estira las solapas del saco haciéndose el importante).

R: ¡cállate cabezón! (le da un golpe en la cabeza)

-¿Estan todos listos?- pregunta Cody entrando a la sala con un traje a la medida azul, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

-Que elegancia la de Francia- mikey siempre acotando algo

-¿Esto?- señalando el traje- hoy es un día especial, una amiga que no veo hace mucho me dijo que asistiría.

Todos se miraron, pero sin acotar nada, es la primera vez que lo ven tan animado de asistir a algo así.

* * *

Ya en el lugar se ve muchos extraterrestres mezclados con humanos yendo en varias direcciones.

\- Y bien. ¿Como es ella?- pregunta Donnie mirando a todos lados.

-Mide 1.60, tiene el cabello largo y negro, y la piel mas blanca que hayan visto

Mientras decía esto todos estaban en círculo mirándolo a Cody. Hasta que mira por encima de los hombros de las tortugas.

Cody: ¡Nerea! (alzando la mano para saludar)

Todos voltean como la chica del "exorcista" y lo que ven los dejaron pasmados: una joven de piel blanca, cabello negro atado con una trenza, con vestido rojo pasión, corto adelante largo atrás (dejándole ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas), y un cinto grueso celeste. Y como siempre el primero en hablar fue Mikey.

M: ¡Nerea! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te sentís mejor? (se acerca a ella tanto como para que sus guardaespaldas lo obliguen a retirarse).

Donnie:- tranquilos muchachos… somos amigos- (hacia los guardias)

Nerea: es cierto… quédense tranquilos (hacia los enormes monigotes que sostenían a mikey)

Cody: ¿se conocen? (señalaba a su amiga y a los muchachos)

Don: hoy nos conocimos… hace varias horas… aunque ahora que lo veo no nos presentamos. Soy Donatello pero puedes llamarme Donnie.

M: soy Miguel Ángel pero puedes decirme "el súper y maravilloso Mike". (Mientras sus hermanos hacían gestos de "no" a las espaldas del menor. Lo que hizo que ella se riera dulcemente. Rafa y Leo quedaron maravillados)

L: Y yo soy Leonardo, pero puedes llamarme Leo (le extiende la mano y cuando ella la agarra pudo notar varios moretones)- por lo que veo no se borraron del todo (le acaricia suavemente uno, lo que los hace sonrojar a ambos)

-Estoy bien, gracias (mira a otra direccion, y le suelta lentamente)- A todo esto, ¿su amigo sapo tiene nombre?- mirandolo a Rapha

-Raphael, repitelo y veras que no es tan difícil- cruzandose de brazos

-Creo que me agrada mas "Sapo"- sin moverse del lugar.

-¿Es necesario tantos guardianes para una niñita?- tratando de que no se notara su enfado

-Lo son para la hija de Bishop.- sonriendo

Todos: ¡¿HIJA DE BISHOP?!

Cody: (interponiéndose enfrente de las tortugas dándole la espalda a su amiga) chicos recuerden… la hija adoptiva de Bishop… recién llegada de su planeta natal, Venus… es conocida mundialmente (les guiña el ojo)

Donnie: cierto… es que no te reconocimos- tratando de que no se note que no tenían idea de quién era ella.

N: está bien, no me molesta… si me permiten me tengo que ir a buscarlo, no puede vivir sin mi (saluda con la mano y se va)

Después de que se fuera

R: ok, ¿alguien más siente que se perdió de algo?

M: pensé que era el único.

L: Bishop es un hombre,o algo asi, tranquilamente puede tener hijos

R: ¿¡justo ella!? (Ni se había dado cuenta lo que dijo)

C: ¿Que tiene que sea ella?

R: nada, es solo que, cuando la conocimos no tenía pinta de ser la "hija del presidente" (lo ultimo lo dijo con tono irónico y con voz chillona)

Cody: Es complicado, a ella no le gusta que la traten así, prefiere quedarse como un incógnito que ser un buen blanco para la extorsión hacia su padre y todo lo que representa.

Al ver que el de banda naranja no entendía nada lo explico diferente y con gestos de manos.

C: Nerea, hija de Bishop… hombre malo, atrapa a Nerea… Bishop, entrega todo a hombre malo… hombre malo gana. Y eso es justo lo que no quiere ella.

M: Ahhhhhh

C: bueno será mejor que empiece a socializar con los "peces gordos" o habremos venido por nada.

L: tu avisa si necesitas algo, aquí estamos

C: gracias chicos

Todos por alguno u otra razón se separaron por diferentes caminos, buscando cosas diferentes excepto dos que buscaban a la misma personita.


	3. Cap 3: Un rato con Leo

Leo fue el primero en encontrarla hablando con unos hombrecitos violetas. Ella solo hizo un movimiento al aire libre en señal de saludo, haciendo que estos hombres voltearan y Nerea aprovechara para salir corriendo hacia él y lo agarra de la rama.

-Mírame fijamente y tiene como si estuviéramos hablando- guiña un ojo, él sonríe, y a veces a caminar.

-Que vida emocionante la tuya- los dados el chico divertido

-No tienes idea ... jajaja

¿A dónde nos fugamos? - dice divertido

-Vos déjate llevar a cabo

Caminaron hasta llegar a un balcón enorme donde tenía una gran vista de la ciudad.

-Jamás me cansaría de esto- Leo cuando se apoyó en la baranda de cemento.

-Mi padre me traía acá cada vez que podía- sentándose en esa baranda mirando el paisaje, bien cerca del chico / tortuga- Agradecería que no le contaras a nadie de cómo nos conocimos.

-¿Vida complicada? - la mira de reojo

-¡Ja! ni te digo ... huérfana callejera, que derrepente aparece un padre adoptivo sobre protector, que hace mil cosas y al mismo tiempo algo falta.

\- "algo falta" - esas palabras fueron eco en su cabeza

-Debajo de este disfraz de princesa, soy solo una chica de 18 años que busca ser feliz.

Él se sentó al lado de ella y le puso una mano en el hombro, ella lo miro, tiernamente y sin sentido previo comenzó a sonar una música lenta. Y él saltó hacia adentro del balcón.

-¿Me concede esta pieza? - dijo el tortugo alcanzando su mano como un caballero.

-Te advierto que no sé bailar- la sujeta la mano y esta la ayuda a bajar.

-Yo tampoco- dice divertido.

-¿y entonces?

-Algo va a salir, no sé que va a salir ... pero algún baile capaz que nos sale- la hace reír.

-Será mejor que me saque los tacos- ella se agacha y deja en un costado unos tacos de maso menos 10 cm

-No hace falta yo pued ...

-NO, ya me los saqué- la tapa la boca con un dedo- espero que estés orgulloso de lo que me obliga a hacer- lo mira pícaramente.

-Si sobretodo la reacción que tendrá tu padre si se entera-la mira y la sonrisa, a lo cual ella responde con una risita.

Empezaron a bailar, o algo así parecía, entre los pisotones por parte de ambos, algún paso de baile salía. Eso sí que la mirada de ambos no se apartaba del otro.

* * *

En otro lugar del edificio:

Muchas sombras misteriosas ideaban un plan

-Hay que encontrar a esa niña. Gracias a ella podremos conseguir el mar del mismísimo presidente - dice el jefe de la banda de malhechores (Jammerhead) - ¡QUEDO EN CLARO TODO EL PLAN ¿NO ?!

Sus seguidores asintieron con la cabeza y desaparecieron atravesando una pared de un edificio.

* * *

Con Leo y Nerea:

Después de la música las luces se apagan y la gente empieza a gritar y correr

-Quédate acá que yo voy a ver a los chicos- Leo preocupado agarrándole los brazos.

-No me dejes por favor- Nerea lo sujeta a una prenda deteniendo a mi pareja en casa y con este vestido no puedo moverme mucho.

-Voy a volver por ti- Leo la mira dulcemente, la chica lo suelta y él sale corriendo.

Leo entra y encuentra un Mikey llenando la boca de comida

-¿Mikey qué está pasando?

-No sé, yo estaba comiendo (ñam)

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña? - muy tranquilo Rapha mientras se acercaba

-¿Dónde está Cody? -Donnie llegaba a donde estaban reunidos los chicos.

-Pensé que estaba con ustedes- dijo el glotón de naranja, con la boca llena

-No, no estaba con nosotros ... y vos leo ¿dónde estabas? - añadió el más inteligente

-Eso no importa ... HAY QUE BUSCAR A CODY- ya la orden del líder, todos salieron corriendo.

Los chicos se separan tratando de buscar un Cody entre la gente que corría en la oscuridad. Hasta que se enciende las luces y Donnie ve el centro del salón tecleando cosas en su brazalete.

-¿Asi que estas estas? - Donnie acercandose

-Crei que seria mas facil encontrarnos si encendiamos las luces- apagando el brazalete- ¿Y los otros?

-¡Que bueno que estamos todos bien! - dijo el más chico de los hermanos, mientras llegaba junto a los otros.

-Aún me queda una duda, bah varias ... - El de rojo hablando ¿Por qué de la nada se cansan las luces? ¿Y dónde está el hermano mayor perfecto, que nadie lo vio?

-Yo lo vi irse con Nerea delato el de naranja codeándolo muy pícaramente.

-¡Cierto Nerea! - grita Leo y sale corriendo, seguido de sus hermanos totalmente confundidos por lo que pasaba.

Al llegar al balcón donde la dejó no había nadie, pero si había señales de la lucha, y los zapatos que ella había dejado en un costado antes de su "baile". El de celeste al verlos agarra y se dirige en el interior, para ser recibido por sus hermanos.

-¿Qué paso aquí? - preguntó el más inocente de los 4.

-Se la llevó- dijo el alcalde con la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Quién, a dónde? - solo pudo decir el temperamental con puro odio en las venas.

-¡I DON'T KNOW! Yo solo le dije ... - Lectura Leo hasta ser interrumpido.

-¿¡LA DEJASTE SOLA !? Si, es la hija de Bishop. Si, no somos sus guardaespaldas pero ... - Rafa también fue interrumpido.

¿¡COMO IBA A SABERLO !? ¿Cómo iba a saber que esto ocurriría? - Leo ya casi perdiendo los estribos.

-¿Alguien mas piensa que ese apagón fue una distracción para llevársela? - acoto Mikey

-Es bastante obvio ... - Rafa a Mikey- ¿Qué tal Leo, hasta él se dio cuenta? - enfrentando a su hermano mayor.

-¡YA BASTA! - Donnie tratando de separarlos pero no se dio cuenta de la guerra que se avecinaba. Hay que pensar con calma, claramente y sobretodo avisar a su padre del asunto.

Todos se miraban preocupados ¿Cómo avisar a un padre que solo tiene una hija desaparecida? ¿Y qué hay de ellos desarmados y solos en la trampa?


	4. Cap 4: Nosotros siendo nosotros

tapa 4: Nosotros, siendo nosotros

Mientras sus hermanos peleaban acerca de la responsabilidad de lo ocurrido, mikey vio algo extraño en el suelo.

\- Dejen de discutir y miren esto, señala unas azules azules esparcidas por el piso.

\- Déjame ver mejor- Donnie se acerca y con un dedo agarra un poco de esa sustancia

\- Si esto es sangre de los maleantes, Nerea esta en serios problemas - dice Mikey con tono de preocupación - como en la película "hombre en llamas" que uno de los policías mato a un secuestrador y se vende con la pequeña.

\- Si es sangre de ella, estos tipos no saben con quienes se están metiendo, ¿no? Rapha mientras presiona sus dedos y los hace tronar.

\- Bueno, sea lo que sea, vamos a buscar a Cody al hangar, y después a lo de Bishop para avisarle que que pase, Leo, con su tono de líder.

\- Falta algo, ¿Quién le dirá al presidente sobre su hija? - Donnie pensativo como siempre.

\- Solo hay una forma macha y varonil para arreglar este cuestionamiento muy cuestionado - Mikey con su voz de Batman - ¡piedra, papel o tijera! - haciendo el gesto del juego.

\- Eso no lo hago desde que Raph salió con la piedra, papel, tijera, lagarto, Spock. Hace como 10 años que no jugamos- dijo Leo sonriendo de ese recuerdo.

\- ¡Hagámoslo de nuevo! - ¡Mikey super entusiasmado- ¡el que pierde se lo dice un Bishop!

Las otras tortugas asienten y comienzan, primero es Mikey en ganar contra Donnie, y Raph gana contra Leo, y luego el morado le gana al hermano de la banda celeste. Nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto y marcharon al hangar lo más rápido que pudieron.

* * *

Recién hablaron cuando estaban jugando Splinter y Cody esperándolos, les explicaron de lo sucedido y salieron a todos juntos a la mansión presidencial. Al llegar a los robots a los padres de la película "yo robot" de Will Smith aparecieron y los escoltaron a la oficina de Bishop.

\- Bienvenidos tortugas, Splinter ... y Cody- dijo Bishop (serio) solo se abrió la puerta.

\- Señor Bishop, Leo tiene que decir algo - dijo de inmediato Rapha Cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una media sonrisa, mezclando enojo y picardía, esperando lo que diría el padre de Nerea cuando supiera todo.

\- Señor presidente ... tengo malas noticias sobre su hija - Leo con enojo y frustración en su voz

\- La secuestraron, lo sé ...- lo que dijo Bishop impresionó a los 4 hermanos - hace un tiempo que llegó esta proyección- les tiro a sus pies un aparato pequeño que de pronto encendió una luz y apareció una figura aparentemente humana de pie y otra arrodillada con la cabeza agachada.

\- "Hola, Señor presidente"- empezó una voz misteriosa detrás de la capucha- "lamentamos informarle que su preciosa hija está en nuestras manos"- la figura de pie agarra por el cabello de la otra, levantándole la cabeza y dejando ver que era Nerea, llorando y golpeada por la mayor parte de su cara.

\- ¡MALDITO INFELIZ!- solo alcanzo a decir Rapha antes de ser calmado y callado por su hermano Donnie.

\- "Lo cual significa que también lo tenemos a usted, y que si no quiere que su hermosa y única hija sea lastimada y nunca más vuelva a verla"- este suelta su cabeza y camina un par de pasos lejos de la chica. – "Será mejor que deje depositado en la cuenta bancaria que le daremos a continuación una muy buena "mesada"-aparecieron unos dígitos a los pies de ellos- y mejor que no de aviso a la policía porque lo sabremos… adiós" (fin de la grabación).

\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿les vamos a entregar lo que quieren? -Dijo mikey muy confundido

\- Espera, aun no… - dijo pensativo Cody- en el edificio de la fiesta, ¿no ay cámaras de seguridad por todos lados?

\- Mis robots ya se están encargando de eso- decía Bishop mientras se recargaba en su escritorio.

En eso entra otro robot que le dijo algo al oído al padre de Nerea y luego se va.

-Ya me llegaron las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, ¿se quedan para verlas?

\- ¿Es en serio es pregunta?- dijo Donnie cruzándose de brazos

Todos callaron y se pusieron a ver las dichosas imágenes, y de repente logran ver en el garaje del edificio unos encapuchados se llevaban a Nerea a cuestas totalmente inconsciente a una camioneta negra. Uno de estos malhechores ve la cámara de seguridad y se corta la señal igual que las otras cámaras.

Donnie se da cuenta de algo y pide que vuelvan la imagen unos segundos atrás y para el asombro de varios, se logra distinguir la matricula de la camioneta antes de que este misterioso encapuchado apague la señal de todas las cámaras.

\- Okey tortugas, enviare la matricula a mis robots para que encuentren el paradero de la camioneta- les dijo Bishop con voz grave- ustedes vallan a descansar, para estar con más energía, cuando consigan la ubicación se las enviare a sus comunicadores.

\- ¿Es todo lo que hará usted por su hija?- replico Raph.

\- No es conveniente que salga de su hogar para no levantar sospecha o por las dudas de que lo estén vigilando y quieran capturarlo también- dice Splinter a Raph para bajarle los humos.

* * *

Ya en el pent-house de Cody los muchachos trataron de descansar después de la larga noche que pasaron, algunos pudieron dormir y otros solo matar el tiempo.

Leo: trataba de meditar, pero la voz de la chica con la que había "bailado" sonaba con eco en su cabeza: "detrás de este disfraz, solo soy una chica que quiere ser feliz"… "algo falta".

Rapha: trataba de dormir pero su cabeza volaba, con la idea de lo que pudieran estar haciendo al la chiquilla que lo desafiaba y la idea de rufianes golpeandola hasta cansarse no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Donnie: recordaba las aventuras con sus hermanos, cuando todo estaba bien en las alcantarillas con su amiga Abril.

Mikey: tenía pesadillas de un Rapha con 3 cabezas y manos de tijeras que lo perseguía para cortarle su cabello afro, que rebotaba cuando corría.

Cody: Estaba mas que despierto, sabia que podian rescatarla. pero algo en su mente no cuadraba, asi que solo agarro otra vez ese viejo diario íntimo de su tatara-abuela para enfocarse en otra cosa.


	5. Cap 5: ¿Que es familia?

cap 5: ¿Que es familia?

 **pov Nerea**

solo podia ver oscuridad, solo oscuridad y frio me rodeaba... de golpe una luz. una pequeña luz blanca, esperanzada voy como puedo hacia ella. brazos y piernas atados y totalmente adoloridos. Me arrastro como nunca en la vida y logro captar lo que seria una puerta, solo por la luz que se asomaba por debajo.

me calmo, respiro y trato de recordarlo todo, la cabeza me da punzadas pero logro recordar.

 **flashback** : Leo diciendome que volveria

Sola y aterrada en el balcon, sujeto con fuerza mis zapatos y alguien me sujeta por detras. Conosco esos brazos azules y esa risa burlona, trato de moverme pero mi boca y nariz estan tapadas a lo que solo empiezo a sentir un aroma dulce que aumenta a medida que mis fuerzas disminuyen.

Logro pegar patadas y manotazos, escucho un grito de dolor ajeno a mi... luego, nada...

 **fin del flashback**

Escucho pasos y veo sombras... pero son lejanas. Haria lo que fuera por poder saber que esta pasando.

Pienso en papà, mi rescatador de las calles en donde naci, mi heroe. Podria estar buscandome, pero su orgullo talvez no lo dejaria.

 **otro flashback:** en la oficina de Bishop

El sentado y leyendo archivos en su maginifico escritorio, entro pidiendo permiso. ese lugar me causaba mucha nostalgia, de pequeña nos sentabamos en el piso a jugar, o me quedaba en silencio en una esquina leyendo lo que sea.

Podria parecer cruel y frio, pero era el mas perfecto padre que la vida podria darme. Y ahi estaba yo, entrando a rogarle al hombre que me conoce como nadie, que me deje ir a una fiesta de la mas alta aristocracia planetaria, de las cuales siempre me negue a asistir.

-crees que no lo se?- me decia èl

-de que estas hablando?- le conteste.

-de la pequeña pelea en central park- _èl y su magico poder de saberlo todo._

-porque no me extraña?

-basta! no iras a la fiesta y punto.

-vamos! porfavor! no puedo estar encerrada todo el dia en la mansion. Ademas no me paso nada, se defenderme perfectamente

-es eso? o son tus nuevos amigos reptiles?

-"atrapada" pienso totalmente roja-

\- ...

\- okey! escucha, pormeto comportarme. se que he tenido conflictos con esas fiestas pero va a ir mi amigo Cody y me encantaria verlo

\- guardaespaldas -"sincesamente nunca podria decirle que no a su princesita"-

-uno

-cinco

-dos

-tres y la mucama te elije el vestido

\- Hecho -"mientras sea rojo todo bien"

-a las ocho nos vamos, anda a prepararte antes de que me arrepienta.

\- gracias papa- me acerco y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

 **fin del flashback**

que tonta me sentia en ese momento... no debi escapar de los guardaespaldas, pero tenia tantas ganas de disfrutar del paisaje del balcon un rato.

de pronto los pasos fueron haciendo mas fuertes

"se acercan"

me trato de alejar un poco de la puerta, para apreciar mejor quien vendria...

abren la puerta y la luz me deja ciega pero logro ver una silueta alta y curpulenta... se acerca y se inclina

-tu?

Leo oscuro: hola preciosa

\- que quieres?

L.O.: de ti? nada.- se acerca y desata en amarre.

Al sentir mis pies y brazos libres trato de golpearlo pero no soy tan agil como antes. asi que me atrapa el cuello y se posiciona atras de mi.

\- escucha, conosco a tus amigos y ellos haran lo que sea por ti.

\- ¿Amigos? yo no tengo amigos.

\- eres leal. no hace falta que mientas.

\- apenas los conosco

\- harian eso por cualquiera que demuestre ser bueno

\- yo no soy buena

\- que tan tonto te pensas que soy?. eres buena, solo tratas de hacerte la ruda... naciste en un lugar oscuro y frio como en el que estas ahora; pero lograste salir.

\- y tu punto es?...

\- acuerdate de mi y mis hermanos cuando te vengan a buscar y te liberen de nosotros- se acerco tanto a mi nuca que podia sentir su repiracion. - hueles a flores.

-es una sorpresa, despues de todo lo que pase hoy

-... -el solo se quedaba oliendome, odio y repulsion salia de mi

Nos interrumpe una alarma. el me suelta y me tira al piso. se queda ahi quieto, me paro como puedo y me dice firme y seguro

-vete, y no mires atras

Eso hago. voy caminando tambalandome hasta la salida, la luz no me deja ver pero logro llegar a un pasillo enteramente blanco. Y yo con mi estupido vestido rojo, todo atrofiado y aruinado, pero capas de resaltar como una luciernaga en la oscuridad. Me sujeto de las paredes con cuidado y tranquila, me sorprende no encontrar a nadie. Mi tranquilidad no duro mucho porque siento pasos rapidos y gritos detras de mi.

Me apresuro, como puedo. pero caigo, mi cara choca el piso y mi ego con ella.

Jamas me habia dado por vencida en la vida, pero ahora mi cuerpo ya no respondia de la misma forma que lo hacia siempre... y de golpe, un grito

Rapha- Nerea!

* * *

 **pov Rapha**

estaba tirada en el suelo, apenas me ve sonrie y me duele. moretones y sangre, solo eso podia ver, queria asesinarlos a todos. pero me enfoque y trate de alzarla lo mas delicado posible. se queja de dolor pero se deja llevar.

\- todo estara bien- le digo mientras camino lento hasta la nave

-¿estoy dentro de una pelicula?-rie un poco pero se retuerse del dolor.

-claro que si, ahora mientras camino van a empezar a explotar cosas detras de nosotros.

Queria distrerla mientras llegabamos, no habia podido localizar a los otros, mucho menos avisarles que Nerea ya estaba segura conmigo.

Terminamos de cruzar un pasillo y aparecieron mas de estos encapuchados listos para pelear. Empeze a maldecir por dentro cuando justo Donnie aparecio detras de mi y corrio hacia ellos.

-deprisa, ponla a salvo. yo aviso a nuestro hermanos que ya la tenemos- dijo mientras golpeaba a uno en la cara

-gracias- dice ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

la sujeto con firmeza y salgo corriendo. a unos pocos pasos llegamos por fin a la nave. entramos y no habian llegado todavia los otros. la dejo con la mayor suavidad que puedo en uno de los asientos, le coloco el cinturon y cuando me estaba por ir a ver si mis hermanos necesitaban ayuda.

-no te vayas porfavor- me dice sujetandome del brazo

-tranquila, no me movere de aqui- "no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase" me arodillo para estar a su altura.

-¿son hermanos?- casi susurrando

\- es complicado- le acaricio el rostro y le corro unos cabellos que le cayeron a los ojos.

-perdon por lo de "reptil amorfo"- sonrie- no me agrada cuando tienen que venir a ayudarme.

\- se a lo que te refieres- "estoy siendo sincero? enserio?"- pero la familia esta para eso

-mi unica familia es Bishop, no logre conocer nada mas que eso.

-eres amiga de Cody, entonces tambien nuestra amiga

nos quedamos viendo a los ojos un rato, tiene unos muy bellos ojos marrones. me acerco un poco, pero recuerdo todas sus heridas y su labio partido. agarro su menton y le beso la frente.

-cof, cof- somos interrumpidos por las tortugas que faltaban.

Nadie dice nada, me levanto y me dirijo a mi asiento. siento la mirada de Leo en mi espalda, pero no me interesa, solo quiero llegar a la casa de mi nueva amiga, y ponerla a salvo de una vez por todas.

Todos en nuestros asientos encendemos la tortu-nave y partimos. en pleno vuelo miro hacia atras, al asiento de Nerea y la veo durmiendo, me calmo mentelmente y continuo con mi vista al frente.


	6. Cap 6: Llevame a casa

**Antes que nada, queria pedirles perdon... ya se que me estuve retrasando pero la facultad, el trabajo y la mudanza de casa no me deja mucho tiempo de nada... gracias a todos los que les dan oportunidad, comenten o no, gracias por existir :***

Pov Rapha

Llegamos tan pronto como el motor nos dejaba, en su maxima potencia. Voltee a mirar como se encontraba, solo estaba ahi, observando el basto cielo nocturno. Se podia ver que tenia muchas cosas que procesar, paso un dia entero secuestrada y maltratada... Yo me encontraba ahi, sumergido en mis ideas de lo que pudieron haberle hecho cuando la voz de nuestro lider me despabilo.

\- Ya estamos cerca- pude sentir que me lo decia directamente a mi, aunque creia que se lo decia a la pasajera de atras.

\- Ninguna señal de Jammerhead- decia Donatello mientras chequeaba el tablero de control

-Sigamos con el plan de Bishop y tomemos el camino de seguridad que el nos indico-

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada hasta visualizarse la mansion de seguridad presidencial. La mayor parte de esta estaba sumergida en el oceano, lo que veiamos que sobresalia era la entrada en forma de sol, la cual se abria dejando que la nave aterizara dentro.

Cuando la puerta de entrada se cerro, quise ser el primero en ir a verla, pero Mikey ya me habia ganado de ante mano. Se encontraba ahi de pie, sin saber que decir. No me preocupe, solo es el cabezon haciendose el galan con otra chica, la cual obviamente lo va a rechazar.

-¿ Puedo ayudarte?- dijo por fin, mientras se inclinaba un poco para estar a su altura.

-¿ Puedes desabrocharme el cinturon? mis manos duelen, todo duele- dijo mientras sonreia, no puedo creer que despues de todo lo que paso siga asi, sonriendo, como si una gota de su propia sangre no estuviera cayendo de su frente y frenara cerca de su ojo. como si los moretones en sus piernas no importaran, o las magoyaduras en sus muñecas (seguro por hacer fuerza, con algo parecido a esposas) no le estuvieran impidiendo mover las manos.

-Claro, puede ser un poco dificil, pero ya veras que en un dos por tres... - apretaba el boton sin poder hacer nada, me reia en mis adentros. Podrian cambiar mil cosas, pero la mente de mi hermano seguiria siendo un caos como siempre.

\- Talvez alguno de ellos- señalo para nuestra direccion, mire a mis costados y tal parece que nosotros tres solo nos habiamos quedado observando. Leo hizo como que tenia que buscar algo en el panel y cuando quise reaccionar, Don ya estaba alli.

-Tanquila, el es el listo de todos nosotros- habló mientras "el listo" apretaba el boton y tiraba de ambos extremos al mismo tiempo.

-Es simple logica- haciendose el humilde

-Es mas de lo nosotros dos logramos pensar- ella habla tan bonito- No te quites todo el credito que tu cerebro merece- se sentó derecha y extendió su mano a Mikey, quien la ayudo a levantarse y apoyarse en su hombro, Don fue a abrir la puerta de la nave- Sabes, muchos dariamos lo que fuera por tener hermanos que nos apoyen- toco el rostro de su nuevo "hechizado" y siguió caminando despacio con el menor

-Comprendo porque te gusta- dijo el genio sin apartar la vista de los que caminaban enfrente.

-¿Quien dijo que me gusta?- trate de disimular

-¿Quien dijo que te hable a ti?- retruco- No eres el unico aqui- dijo marchandose, podia imaginar la sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba

Abandone la nave y empeze a caminar, no queria mirar atras, y tampoco adelante, solo veia a los costados. Era un gran pasillo con vidrio (imagino que a prueba de balas) se podia apreciar que ya iba a amanecer, ninguno de nosotros habia conseguido dormir "bien" ni la noche anterior, ni esta. Pero es mejor asi, ya parece que perdimos la practica de dormir de dia y vigilar la cuidad de noche. El pasillo iba directo a unas oficinas (que supongo eran de fachada) y hacia un costado un gran ascensor de acero.

Este se abrio y un muchacho alto con barba, pelo rubio y ojos celestes salio casi a las apuradas a recibirnos. Vestia un traje negro con corbata roja, pero a pesar de llevarlo, se lo veia desalineado, se ve que no fuimos los unicos con una pesima noche. Hablaba en un idioma que no pude entender hasta que active mi traductor de idiomas universal.

\- Min kjære prinsesse-(mi querida princesa) decia el extraño sujeto

-Aksel, hva en glede å se deg- (axel, que gusto verte) contesto separandose de mikey y entregandole sus brazos, para que este la agarre.

-Jeg vil gjerne introdusere deg til vennene mine, de er Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael y michelangelo- (Me gustaría presentarte a mis amigos, ellos son Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael y Michelangelo) nos nombro señalandonos correctamente, para una sola ves que nos vimos, recordaba bastante bien los nombres y a quienes pertenecian.- Chicos èl es Axel, uno de nuestros mas fieles sirvientes- puso su mano en el pecho del chico, pero la saco rapidamente

Senti algo precionando mi caparazon, pero debo calmarme y disimular, estoy en una gran desventaja, empezando por mis escamas y teminando en que ni soy de este siglo

\- Gracias, por rescatarla. Su padre se hubiera vuelto loco si algo le pasaba- tranquilo, casi podia notar que no habia sentimientos detras de esas palabras.

-Hubiera pagado por ver eso- solto "Mikey el bocafloja".

\- ¿Perdon, que?- dijo el Rubiesito, al parecer no se escucho tan fuerte

\- No dijo nada importante- defendio Don, tapandole la boca al otro- ¿verdad que no dijiste nada?- ¿Sono amenazante o solo me parecio a mi?

Nuestro hermano menor hizo gestos negativos y entramos al ascensor.

\- Hablas bastante bien el español- trato de crear una conversacion, aunque sin ganas

-Gracias, he tratado de que suene bien desde que llegue a su planeta-

-Alex y yo somos del mismo planeta, padre nos trajo casi al mismo tiempo-en cuanto termino de decir eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver un enorme living blanco con sillones como para 20 personas, un televisor gigantesco, justo debajo una especie de chimenea falsa y otro pasillo que seguramente llevara a otras habitaciones

Solo nos quedamos observando, es muy diferente al penthouse donde estamos viviendo ahora y de solo pensar que esto es solo una simple casa de seguridad me da curiosidad saber como son el resto de sus casas.

-Buen trabajo tortugas.- y ahi estaba el señor presidente

-Padre!- ella solto a su amigo y corrio como pudo a sus brazos, los cuales la recibieron gustoso, incluso la hizo girar por el aire mientras reian; se podia sentir el amor y cariño emanando de esa escena

Se quedaron unos momentos abrazados y pidiendose perdon mutuamente, enserio tenia ganas de vomitar arcoiris y que el maestro Splinter me castigue por lo que sea.

\- Bueno, creo que deberiamos marcharnos- porfin una buena idea proviene del cabezon, asentimos y giramos para retirarnos

\- Esperen- su voz, como voy a extrañar su voz- ¿como puedo agradecerles que salvaron mi vida?- se separa un poco de Bishop- por lo menos quedensen un rato

\- No creo que sea lo mejor- me acerco hacia ella- debes descansar, al igual que nosotros- Dios como quiero acariciarle el rostro- y sobre agradecernos, ya lo has hecho- le sonrio, y ella me responde igual. se acerca aun mas y me abraza por el cuello, no se como reaccionar, pero le correspondo

-Gracias por no dejarme sola- su voz en mi oido es suave como algodon. nos separamos y ella vuelve al lado del hombre que la crio

-Adios y cuidate- le digo

-Si sucede algo ya sabes a donde llamar- donnie

-A tus nuevos amigos- Mikey

-Tal vez nos veamos devuelta para que me enseñen a pelear- nos sugiere

-Defenderte- como siempre el lider con la ultima palabra.

Subimos al ascensor, salude con la mano y la puerta se cerro.

 **Antes de retirarme queria hacerles una propuesta, si pueden y quieren comentenme sugerencias y el comite evaluatorio las leera y tomaremos "cartas en el asunto"... desde ya muchas gracias**


End file.
